Faticoureti íe
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Si se estaba burlando de ella, Hiroto la pasaría muy mal. Y si no se lo explicaba también. Llevaba años con la duda y era momento de saberlo aunque fuera por un trato o... HIROxULVI!


**¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Me recargo en la pared! ¡Ya vi a la pija NatsuPija! Jaja ¡Y creo que la muy p*ndeja sigue cocinando del asco! ¡Va a matar a Endo de cirrosis o por envenenamiento! Ufff, creo que me sirvió hacer éste fic, me calmó un poco. Es HiroUlvi, una de mis parejas favoritísimas. Inazuma Eleven no es mío, si fuera así, colgaría a Natsumi y a Putin Bieber de la Torre de Metal y que la gente podría golpearlos como piñatas. Enjoy!**

La primera vez que lo escuchó fue a los seis años en un juego de primaria. Después a los ocho y a los diez. De ahí, lo oía varias veces, no diario. Pero no tenía idea de qué querría decir. Podía estar siendo insultada y ella ni en cuenta ¿Se estará burlando de ella o era un invento para molestarla?

-Faticoureti íe.- Sin embargo ese día al parecer Hiroto quería probar los límites de la peliazul.

-¡Detente! ¡Cállate!- Pero a dónde huyera él la seguía.- ¡No tengo ni fregada idea de qué es eso pero estoy harta!- Gritó recalcando lo último. Ese día en la tarde el pelirrojo en una conversación con Ulvida así le respondió; Faticoureti íe. Llevaba años diciéndolo, al parecer una vez en primaria les pudieron inventar alguna palabra, pero Ulvida prefirió ignorarlo. "Tarado" masculló por lo bajo provocando sin saber en juego a Hiroto.

-Faticou…-

-¡Ya!-Ya llevaba dos horas de la misma forma. Reclamos departe de Ulvida y "Fati no-se-qué", otro reclamo y lo mismo.

-¡Hiroto!-Lo llamó y se dio vuelta para encararlo, trató de calmárselo más que pudo para luego no gritarle a la cara cosas que no podría controlar.- Mira, yo sólo te hice una pregunta.- Soltó un suspiro.- Y no creo que sea motivo para perseguirme por todo el patio del internado diciéndome Fari…Kari…

-Fatico…-

-¡Sí, eso!- Ulvida se masajeó las sienes algo estresada todavía.-Mi punto es ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-Hiroto la siguió mirando, le sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Bien. Te responderé si tú me explicas por o paraqué me preguntaste eso hace rato.- Por un lado, la chica se calmó un poco, ya llevaba casi todo el día oyendo lo mismo y después de tanto oía algo diferente. Pero tampoco sabía qué responderle. ¿Paraqué se lo había preguntado? Muy en el fondo lo que más esperaba era su respuesta. Para qué perder el tiempo inventado un motivo.

-Está bien.

-¿Paraqué me preguntaste…que qué sentía por ti?- No podía creer que hace unas horas ELLA se lo preguntara así a Hiroto, su mejor amigo. Qué valor que tuvo hace rato…y ahora no tenía nada de fuerza.

-Pues…- La chica volteó un poco su rostro evitando al pelirrojo mientras le contestaba.- Simple curiosidad. Es como si voy con Midorikawa y le pregunto lo mismo me responde que "Amistad", igual con Suzuno, Heat, Nagumo y todos. Sólo era eso. Al mirarlo, sólo lo vio sonreír tan tontamente como solía hacer. Eso muchas veces la sacaba de quicio. Podrías decirle "Te odio" o "Voy a torturarte" y él sólo se quedaba ahí curveando la boca como sil le hubieran dado la mejor noticia. Pero sería mentira si decía que no le gustaba, era tan típica de él, inigualable e irremplazable. Y quizá hasta celos sentía. ¿Por qué ella no podía ver al mundo con una sonrisa aunque fuera por poco? Ella no podía encontrarle significado alguno como lo hacía Hiroto.

-¿Me vas a responder?

-Pues es que la respuesta ya te la di. Y estaba en lo correcto.- Se acercó un poco más a ella haciendo que Ulvida a la vez retrocediera hasta toparse con ¿un árbol? La había acorralado desde hace rato.

_-"¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente listo! "_- Pensaba mientras era hipnotizada por esos ojos jade que tanto brillaban todo el día.- Ey, ¿cómo que me respondiste ya? ¡Hicimos un trato y me promet…!.- Si era un sueño más valía que no la despertaran. Si era una ilusión también quería quedarse ahí, y si era una mentira, era la más perfecta. Sentir los labios de Hiroto contra los suyos fundidos como uno solo era algo que en muchos sueños había imaginado pero nunca sentido.

-¡HIROTO!- Le reclamó fingiendo enojo y digo fingiendo porque retrocedería el tiempo las veces que fuera necesario y así creer lo que había pasado.

-No entiendo a las mujeres, que ya te respondí. Y ni con un beso entendiste.- En un rápido movimiento la abrazó.- "Faticoureti íe" significa "Te amo", Ulvida.

-Pero si tu… ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes?- Cuestionó separándose de él.

-Creí que sería más divertido que lo descubrieras.- Respondió de manera divertida sabiendo la reacción que Ulvida tendría. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-¡Eres un…!- Sin embargo, después de eso cómo enojarse con él, y mucho menos pensar en odiarlo. Le sonrió de igual manera pero después el reloj del pelirrojo sonó marcando las siete; horade cenar.

-Mejor vámonos o Midorikawa se vuelve caníbal.- Respondió a punto de meter las manos en su bolsillo e irse peor antes sintió cómo la chica lo tomaba de la mano y se ponía a su lado acelerando un poco el paso.

-Imdecari te.- Habló la peliazul de la nada.

-¿Qué significa?

-Yo también…Hiro-kun.

**Awwww los amo. Y una noticia más alegre o por lo menos para mi, ese día no dejaba de gritar ni saltar. Por correos, llamadas me enteré y después lo comprobé… ¡Hiroto se queda con Ulvida! Level-5 de hecho aclaró que ellos ya eran novios cuando estaba lo del meteorito ¡hasta tienen un nieto y es DI-VI-NO! ¡Todavía me emociono cuando lo recuerdo! Fue *O* me alegré demasiado.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me invitan helado de vainilla? ¿Merezco review? ¿Cuándo me callaré? En un review me lo dicen. Peace, good luck y larga vida al HiroUlvi (y el IchiRika, EndoAki, todas esas). See U.**


End file.
